Tiny Tony
by Dragonfire - Jessie Sparrow
Summary: Tony is De-aged and no one knows how. Tiny Tony becomes attached to Steve and Bruce. A romance builds between the two Avengers over Tony. When Tony is re-aged to his normal age Bruce and Steve decide to adopt and can't help acting like parents to Tony even when he's normal.
1. Finding Tony

"HAS ANYONE SEEN TONY?!" Pepper cried as she ran into the room looking really angry.  
"No," everyone replied.  
"Why?" Bruce asked.  
"He missed a meeting. AGAIN!" Pepper replied. "I am going to KILL him!" she as fuming now.  
"Erm. . . Miss Potts you may wish to rethink that staitment when I tell you that it was not Mr Stark's fault he missed the meeting. In-fact he was packing up ready to get ready for the meeting when an accendent happened," JARVIS said. Everyone froze.  
"JARVIS why didn't you tell anyone?" Pepper asked.  
"I was accdently switched off when the accenent happened Miss Potts. I have just managed to turned myself back on." JARVIS replied.  
"JARVIS where is Tony?" Steve asked.  
"His workshop," JARVIS replied. Everyon hurried down there and Pepper tieped in the password on the keypad. The door slid open and everyone walked in but there was no sign of Tony. Steve then heard sniffing.  
"Hay guys listen," he said. "Can you hear it?" he asked.  
"It sounds like someones crying," Bruce said. Steve followed the noise and almost fainted when he saw a small boy crouched behind the sofa crying and cradeling his hand to his chest. Steve knew it was Tony because he could see the glow of the arc reactor in his chest.  
"Tony?" Steve asked. The small boy looked up.  
"Whos you?" he asked his lip trembeling. "I want my mummy," the boy sniffed.  
"Your mummys dead Tony. Don't you remember?" Steve asked. The small boy burst into tears and began bangging his head with his hands and screaming. Steve fell over himself in shock as the boy cried. Bruce hurried forward and knelt down pulling the childs hands away from his head.  
"Tony look at me," Bruce said. Tony looked up tears spilling down his face. "Your mummy is dead and so is your daddy. But we're here looking after you," Bruce said. "My name's Bruce. That man is Steve. He was good frieds with your father. Then there's Pepper, Natasha, Clint, Thor, Phil, Jane, Darcy, Erik and Loki (yeah Loki's now on the good side)." Bruce said and pointed to each person.  
"I want my mummy," the small boy whispered.  
"I know sweety. But will we do for now?" Bruce asked. Tony sniffed and held out his arms. Bruce picked Tony up and then noticed the boys hand. "Tony what happened to your hand?" Bruce asked. He could clearly see it was broken and it was covered in blood.  
"Me woke up to find it twapped undew tat," Tony said pointing to a clump of rubble on the floor.  
"Oh you poor baby," Pepper said.  
"Tony can you tell us how old you are?" Bruce asked.  
"I is two," Tony said holding up two fingers and snuggeling into Bruce's arms. Bruce nodded and carried Tony to the medical center where he x-rayed the boys hand cleaned up the blood, sewed the gash up and then put a cast on the hand.  
"There you go." Bruce said smiling. Tony looked at the cast on his hand and burst into tears again. Bruce's eyes widned in shock. "What's wrong Tony?" he asked as he picked up the boy and realised how thin thhe boy was.  
"Huwts," was all Tony said. Bruce sighed tidley and pulled out some pain killers that he knew a child could have.  
"Here Tony have these and pain will stop," Bruce coaxed. Tony took the pain killers and yawned. Bruce smiled and carried Tony upstairs where everyone was in the living room. When Tony saw Steve he held his arms out to the man. Steve was taken aback but picked up the child and soon Tony was fast asleep.  
"We'll have to take him shopping. He only has the clothes he's wearing now," She said.  
"I can see if I can find out what happened to Tony," Bruce offered.  
"Yes please," Pepper said.  
"I'm going to put him to bed," Steve whispered and carried the child up the stairs to Tony's room.


	2. Nightmares

Tony shot up panting and scared. Where was everyone? Had they left him? Did they realise he was freakey? Tony whimpered and climbed out of the massive bed he was in. He crawled across the room to the door. He jumped and managed to open the door. He looked down the hall way and saw a light on a few doors down. He crawled down the hall way trying to be as quite as possible. The door was open slightly when he arrived. He pushed it open slightly more and saw Steve just getting into bed. Tony stood in the door way until Steve turned around and saw Tony. Steve frowned and Tony's eyes went wide in fright causing him to bolt back to his bed room and hide under the bed. Tony saw a pair of feet standing by the bed and he started to tremble. "Tony where are you? I'm not angry," Steve said. Tony swollowed and crawled out from under the bed on the opposit side from Steve. Steve sighed in relif and sat on the bed. "What's wrong Tony?" Steve asked.  
"Nightmeaw," Tony said.  
"Is that why you came to me?" Steve asked and Tony nodded. "But why did you run?" Steve asked.  
"Ony cowawds have nightmeaw's," Tony replied in a small voice.  
"Who told you that?" Steve asked shocked.  
"Evewyone. Mummy and Daddy said it was OK but I don't belive them," Tony said.  
"Tony everyone has nightmears. It doesn't mean their cowards. It means there're brave. Do you know why?" Steve asked and Tony shook his head climbing onto the bed. "It's makes you brave becasue you fight the dreams. It means you're confronting your fears," Steve said smiling.  
"Weally?" Tony asked.  
"Really," Steve replied.  
"Steve?" Tony asked.  
"Yeah buddy?" Steve asked strocking Tony's hair.  
"Can I sweep wif you?" Tony asked. Steve was shocked that the little boy trusted him so much.  
"Sure. I'll go and turn off my light and come back." Steve smiled. But frowned when Tony shook his head.  
"Me wanna sweep in your woom," Tony said.  
"OK." Steve said and picked the two year old up.


	3. Disastrous mornings

Pepper ran down into the kitchen her face frantic. "Tony's gone," she said and everyone stopped what they were doing to stair at Pepper.  
"What?" Bruce asked  
"I went to go and get Tony for beakfast and he's gone. The bed looks like it's hardly been slept in," Pepper said. She was really scared about tiny Tony being missing.  
"Miss Potts. Mr Stark is in Mr Rogers's room." JARVIS said. Everyone hurried up the stairs and smiled at the sight. Tony was curled up on Steve's large chest. Both were fast asleep and Tony was smiling. Pepper took a photo on her phone and smiled.  
"We should wake them. Fury wants us in today to talk to us about something," Natasha said. Bruce nodded and walked over to the sleeping pair picked Tony up.  
"Tony," he whispered. The toddler stired but did not wake. "Tony," he tried again and the toddler whined which casued Steve's eyes to snap open. He blushed when he sae everyone there and pulled his blanket up over his chest. "Tony wake up it's time to eat," Bruce tried again. Tony's eyes opened and he started to cry. Steve took Tony and he imidiatly stopped crying.  
"Hay now. Why the tears?" Steve asked.  
"Tought you'd weft me," Tony muttered.  
"Why would you think that?" Steve asked.  
"Mummy and Daddy always left me after a nightmeaw," Tony replied. Steve was angry at his friend for doing that to his own son.  
"Well I didn't Bruce picked you up to wake you. Now why don't you go with Bruce while I get dressed?" Steve asked. Tony nodded and held his arms out to Bruce who gladly picked the boy up.

Once in the kitchen Tony ate his breakfast with little help from anyone else. When he was done Pepper picked him up to let him go into the livingroom. Tony started crying and fighting agaist Pepper. She dropped him in shock. This made Tony cry harder as he hit his arm on the table as he fell. "Oh Tony I'm so sorry," she gasped and went to pull the boy into a hug but he just screamed louder.  
"TONY!" Bruce called over the toddler's screaming. Tony crawled towards the voice and Bruce picked him up. "Shh sh sh," he soothed rubbing Tony's back. Soon Tony was resulted to hic ups. Steve walked in and took Tony from Bruce so Bruce could finish his breakfast.  
"Hows your hand Tony?" Steve asked softly.  
"OK," Tony replied and then started wriggling. Steve let the boy down and watched him walk into the living room. Steve shook his head and went to eat breakfast. Soon however JARVIS's voice was heard.  
"Sir's and Madam's Mr Stark is taking apart the TV." He said. Bruce and Steve ran into the room with everyone else. But Clint got to the toddler first.  
"No Tony that's bad," he said holding onto the boys arms and shaking him slighty. "You do not take the TV apart do you understad?" Clint asked but the toddler just started to bawl all over again. Both Bruce and Steve moved towards Tony and the toddler struggled to reach them. Clint let him go and he practically flew at Steve and Bruce.  
"Clint's right Tony. It's very naughty and dangerous taking the TV apart. So we mustn't do it again OK?" Steve asked. Tony nodded his little head and yawned.  
"Poor little guy must have exhausted himself. You lot go and finish eating I'll go and get Tony dressed," Bruce said. Everyone nodded and Tony let Bruce take him upstairs to get dressed, Steve soon followed though.


	4. Shopping

Soon Pepper was standing outside the minny van that Phil had brought for the avengers to use and let Tony make improvements on. Happy was already sitting in the drivers seat and the avengers were in the fatherest seats in the back and going forward. There were three seats left, not including the passanger seat. Soon Steve, Bruce and little Tony walked into the garage. Well Bruce and Steve walked, Steve was carrying Tony. "Ready to go?" Pepper asked and Bruce nodded. Pepper climed into the passanger seat and Steve and Bruce climbed into two of the three, the other harbaring a booster seat for the toddler. Soon they were out onto the road and outside the mall.  
"This is going to be so much fun," Happy muttered as he climbed out of the minny van with Pepper and the others.  
"Whewe awe we?" Tony asked as he looked around holding Bruce and Steve's hands.  
"We're at the mall Tony," Bruce replied.  
"What tat?" Tony asked looking up at Bruce with his big brown eyes.  
"You don't know?" Bruce asked and Tony shook his head.  
"Daddy and Mummy always owdewed fings on line fow me. We nevew went to a mall," Tony replied.  
"Well a mall is like an online shop except this one you can walk into and try things on and such," Bruce replied.  
"And you get to choose whatever you want," Steve replied. Tony's eyes widned at that.  
"Weally?" he asked in awe.  
"Of course Tony," Steve replied.  
"Tank you!" Tony smiled.  
Steve had told Tony about the avengers when he was trying to get the child to sleep last night, so it was no shock to him when tiny Tony ran strait for the avengers merchadise. Amazingly though he stayed away from aything Iron Man which confused Steve highly. Tony pulled off Five Captain America t-shirts, five Hulk t-shirts, three hawkeye t-shirts, three Thor t-shirts, three blackwidow t-shrirts for boys and six t-shirts with them all together. He then grabbed five Iron Man t-shirts aswell and Steve let out a breath of realif. Tony then grabbed ten pairs of pajamas, all avegers. Bruce picked out jeans and shorts aswell and some normal t-shirts aswell. Tony grabbed several Avegers threamed jackets too and some Hulk feet slippers. Bruce and Steve collected some pants and socks aswell. Tony faltered when he came to the toys. "Go on Tony, pick some," Steve urged. Tony looked at him with wide eyes.  
"Weally?" he asked.  
"Of course champ," Bruce nodded and passed down an Iron Man plushie. Tony smiled and threw that into the trolly that Pepper was pushing. Tony then grabbed a plushie of Thor, Captain America, the Hulk, Blackwidow and Hawkeye. He also picked an Iron man helmet and costume. Which was cute in Steve's opinion.  
"Right he needs some shoes aswell," Pepper said looking at Tony who was now being carried by Steve and looked to almost be fast asleep clutching the Captain America plushie in one arm and the Hulk in the other. Steve nodded and re-directed his steps to the shoe shop. Soon Tony had three pairs of trainers one in red and yellow with Iron Man on them, One green with the hulk on them and one red, white and blue with Captain America on them. He also had a pair of smart shoes to go with the 'tuxedo' they had brought him. In reality it was a long sleeved t-shirt made to look like a shirt, balzer and tie. They also got him a smart pair of trousers.

On the ride back Tony was fast asleep cuddled up to his faviourite plushies and Steve watched the child smiling to himself. He also caught Bruce doing the same. Steve knew he was thinking the same. Neither wanted this to end but they wished for their friend back.


	5. Drawings and Talking

Tony woke on his own but cuddled up with all of his plusie's. He looked down and saw he was still in the clothes from that day but with no shoes on. He pushed himself up and dropped to the floor and pulled on his hulk feet slippers. He walked towards the door and jumped up to pull the handle so he could leave. He stuck his thumb into his mouth and walked slowley down the stairs in search of Bruce or Steve. He saw Pepper, Thor, Natasha, Clint, Phil and Happy sat in the living room watching TV but no Steve or Bruce. Tony desided to try the kitchen. When he walked in he saw Steve sat at the table and Bruce cooking. "Steve, Bwuce," Tony smiled taking his thumb out of his mouth and toddleing over to Steve who picked him up.  
"Hay buddy did you have a nice nap?" Steve asked. Tony nodded his head and hugged Steve and then held his amrs out for Bruce to give him a hug. Bruce complied and then Tony kissed his cheek and held his arms back out for Steve. Steve took him back and Tony kissed his cheek too. Both men to say the least were shocked. Tony didn't notice because he just played with his hulk and Captain America toys mkaing them move and talk to each other. Bruce was the first to snap out of it when one of the pots on the stove over flowed slightly. Steve then snapped out of it aswell when he felt Tony reach over the table for something. Steve realsied it was a piece of paper and some crayons. Steve grabbed them and passed them to Tony. "Here you go buddy," Steve smiled.  
"Tank you Steve," Tony smiled and started drawing. Soon Bruce was dishing up the dinner.  
"Tony time to clea off the table. You can finish your drwing after dinner," Steve said softly.  
"K," Tony said and Steve put the boy on the floor and passed him the paper and crayons. Tony toddled over to the livingroom and placed them on the coffee table.  
"What you doing Tony?" Clint asked.  
"Dinnew," was all Tony said and toddled back into the kitchen. The other avengers, Phil, Happy and Pepper followed at the mention of food and fouund Steve helping Tony wash his little toddler hands in the kitchen sink. "It cold Steve," Tony giggled.  
"That's because it's from the cold tap Tony," Steve replied.  
"I knows tat. But it still funny," Tony giggled again to excentuate his point. Everyone smiled at the small toddler. The small Tony really was a breath of resh air for everyone in the room.

Once dinner was done Steve bathed Tony and dressed him in a pair of Avengers pajamas and his hulk slippers. Tony then finsihed his drawing with his Captain America and Hulk plushie's under each arm. "Lookie Steve," Tony said holding up a picture which was much more advanced than any two year old should be. But Steve put it down to his genius genes.  
"Is that all of us?" Steve asked as he recognised the avegers, Pepper, Phil and Happy. "Who are the two people in the clouds?" Steve asked.  
"Mummy and Daddy," Tony replied and then pointed to the small boy on the picture. "And tats me," he smiled. Steve and Tony sat in silance for a few moments just looking at the picture Tony had drawn when Tony spoke again. "Steve do you love Bwuce?" he asked causing Steve to jump slightly and his jaw to drop.  
"What do you mean Tony?" he finally managed to ask.  
"Well you like being awound him all the time wathew tan the othews and youw eyes allways light up when he awound," Tony replied. Steve thought about it and realised that yes, he did have feelings for the scientist.  
"I guess I do," Steve replied.  
"He love you two. He staws at you with loving eyes," Tony said and yawned. "I love you two. And Bwuce," the toddler muttered before he fell asleep smiling.


	6. Lullabies

Steve smiled and took the sleeping toddler upstairs and bumped into Bruce on the way. "Taking the little guy to bed?" Bruce asked strocking Tony's hair.  
"Yeah. The little guys pooped," Steve laughed slightly.  
"I'm not supprised," Bruce replied following the super solder into Tony's room. As Steve put the boy on the bed he shot up and whimpered. "What's wrong Tony?" Bruce asked as he and Steve perched on the side of the bed.  
"I no wanna have nightmeaws again!" Tony cried.  
"Oh Tony," Bruce sighed and then Steve had an idea.  
"See the mother bird tenderly singing,  
Away in the treetop high,  
Where her cozy nest is gently swinging,  
In time to her lullaby.  
Hush-a-bye, rock-a-bye,  
In their cradles the babies swing,  
Hush-a-bye, lullaby,  
All the world loves to hear mothers sing.

Hear the good night song tenderly falling,  
O'er cradles where babies sleep,  
Where, in love, a prayer softly is calling,  
That angels, their watch will keep.  
Hush-a-bye, rock-a-bye,  
In their cradles the babies swing,  
Hush-a-bye, lullaby,  
All the world loves to hear mothers sing.

See the stars, their watch steadily keeping,  
O'er birdies and babies fair;  
All night long, while dear babies are sleeping,  
They're safe in the Father's care.  
Hush-a-bye, rock-a-bye,  
In their cradles the babies swing,  
Hush-a-bye, lullaby,  
All the world loves to hear mothers sing." Steve sang softly and soon Tony was asleep again with all his toys surounding him.  
"Where did you learn that?" Bruce asked as the two excited Tony's room.  
"My mother used to sing it to me when I was little or when I was ill. Which was quite often," Steve replied as they entered the livingroom and sat on the sofa.  
"I think it's a nice song. My mother used to sing a different one," Bruce said smiling at the remembarence.  
"How did it go?" Steve asked looking at Bruce.  
"Hush, little baby, don't say a word.  
Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird  
And if that mockingbird won't sing,  
Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring

And if that diamond ring turns brass,  
Mama's gonna buy you a looking glass

And if that looking glass gets broke,  
Mama's gonna buy you a billy goat

And if that billy goat won't pull,  
Mama's gonna buy you a cart and bull

And if that cart and bull fall down,  
You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town." Bruce sung. "I extended it for if I ever had children. You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town,  
and you loved by everyone around,  
Because your my baby and you make me proud," Bruce sang the last bit of course.  
"That's really sweet Bruce," Steve smiled. Bruce did as well for a second.  
"Yes but it's never gunna happen for me," Bruce sighed.  
"Why not?" Steve asked.  
"Who's gunna love me?" Bruce asked.  
"I do," Steve whispered and the two men faced each other and brought their lips together.


	7. Sick

Steve woke with a smile on his face and a clothed Bruce beside him. Steve watched Bruce sleep for a while before desiding to quikely go and check on Tony so he kissed Bruce's head and quietly left the room and walked down the hall to Tony's room. He opened the door and saw Tony was sitting on his bed with a pale face and was shivering. Steve frowned and walked towards the little boy. "Tony are you OK?" Steve asked.  
"I cold and feel icky," Tony replied looking up at Steve with red rimmed eyes. Steve put his hand on Tony's head and had to pull away beacuse it burned his hand.  
"Tony you're burning up." Steve said. Tony sniffled and sneezed which then caused him to cough. "Oh Tony," Steve whispered as he held the now crying child. Steve picked Tony up and carried him back to his own room. "Bruce," Steve called and the scentist slowly woke from his sleeping state of mind.  
"Whats wrong hon?" Bruce asked.  
"I think Tony's sick," Steve replied. Bruce sat up and beckoned Steve over. Steve gently placed Tony on the bed but Tony would not let him go so Steve lifted him back up and laid himself on the bed so Bruce could examin the sick toddler.  
"Hmm. . . he's running a feavor, eyes glassy, nose blocked, throat sore and slightly swolen looking. Tony do you feel hot or cold?" Bruce asked.  
"Cold," Tony replied.  
"Do you feel like you want to puke?" Bruce asked and the toddler nodded. "Flu," Bruce sighed.  
"What can we do?" Steve asked as Tony whined and berried his head further in Steve's chest.  
"All we can do is give him regular intervuls of Medication (which we'll probably have to buy) and keep him cool." Bruce replied. Steve nodded and they both headed downstairs.

Who knew Tony would be such a clingy sick? Steve couldn't put the boy down without him bursting into tears. It was lucky that Tony was so attatched to Bruce aswell so that Steve could use the bathroom in peice. By the time the night beagn to draw in Tony's feavor had gradually gone down but it was still to high. "Lets put him to bed," Bruce sighed as Tony's eyes driffted shut and his breathing evened out slightly. Steve nodded and placed the boy on the bed and tucked him in. "JARVIS inform us if there is any change in Tonys condition," Bruce said looking up at the celing.  
"Of course Docter Banner," JARVIS replied and with that the two men went to bed in Steve's room and waited to be reawoken beacuse Tony needed them.


	8. Returning to normal

It had been three months since Tony had been turned into a toddler, when Natasha and Clint ran in the room with Loki at their heals. "WE CAN TURN TONY BACK!" Natasha yelled into the kitchen where Bruce, Steve and Tony where while everyone else was in the living room.  
"Oh," Steve and Bruce said looking at tiny Tony with sad eyes. Tony looked back at them smiling and put his thumb in his mouth. Steve sighed and picked Tony up and carried him into the livingroom.  
"Tony I need you to go and sit with Loki," Steve whispered. Tony shook his head and clung onto Steve. Steve looked helplessly at Bruce who sighed and pried Tony away from Steve and sat the now screaming toddler on the sofa next to Loki. Loki grabbed Tony's arms and pinned him to the sofa. Tony cried harder.  
"Help me Steve! Bwuce!" Tony cried. Both men had to leave as Loki re-aged Tony.

Steve and Bruce were roused out of their room by a knock at the door. "Come in," Steve called quietly. The door opened to reaveal Loki.  
"It's done," he said and Steve nodded.  
He and Bruce got up and went back to the livingroom to find a full grown Tony fast asleep on the sofa.  
"This had made me want kids," Steve sighed.  
"Me too," Bruce replied. Both men lent over and kissed Tony on the forehead. "Sleep well Tony," Bruce said.  
"Let your dreams take wings," Steve replied and both let the room. Things are going to change but they couldn't determin if that was a good thing or not.


	9. The orphanage

A week later found Steve and Bruce chasing Tony around the tower. "TONY COME ON IT'S TIME FOR A BATH!" Bruce yelled.  
"I'M A FULL GROWN MAN! I DON'T WANT A BATH!" Tony yelled back.  
"YOU MIGHT BE A FALL GROWN MAN BUT RIGHT NOW YOUR ACTING LIKE A CHILD!" Steve yelled as he put on a burst of speed and managed to grab Tony around the middle.  
"LET ME GO STEVE!" Tony cried laughing.  
"Bath," Steve said as he plonked Tony in the bathroom.  
"OK fine. But don't you two have an apointment at the orphanage in about twenty minutes?" Tony asked as he stripped off his shirt.  
"HOLY CRAP!" Bruce cried as he grabbed Steve's arm, kissed Tony on the head, and ran out of the room and into one of the many cars lining the garage.

Fifteen minutes later they arrived at the orphanage. Both Steve and Bruce were greated by the head matron. "The children are this way," she said stiffly after approving the application. Bruce and Steve followed her into a room which was full of children. They swollowed thickly and sat at the edge of the room to observe the children. Suddenly Bruce spotted two children crouched in the corner of the room and watching them.  
"Hello there," Bruce said softly and Steve looked over. "What's your name?" Bruce asked the boy.  
"Zaiden," the boy replied.  
"And who's this?" Steve asked looking at the small girl who was standing beside him.  
"Zandra. My sister." Zaiden replied. Zaiden's green eyes watched the two men carfully as he ran his hand through his blonde hair. Zandra copied her brothers movements through her black hair her green eyes watching her brother.  
"And how old are you Zaiden?" Bruce asked kindly.  
"Five," Zaiden replied.  
"What about you Zandra?" Steve asked.  
"She can't talk. She's two," Zaiden said.  
"How long have you been here Zaiden?" Bruce asked.  
"One and a half years," Zaiden replied.  
"Well how would you like to come and live with us and the other avengers?" Steve asked.  
"You live with the other avengers?" Zaiden asked.  
"We are some of the avengers," Steve replied. "I'm Captain America and Bruce is the Hulk," Steve replied.  
"The Hulk is my faviourite Avenger," Zaiden said and then took hold of Bruce's hand and Zandra took Steve's.

While the two children were packing the matron looked at the two men in shock. "You are the first people to want to take those two. Well the first to want to take Zaiden. Usually the families just want to take Zandra but we can't separate siblings," the matron said.  
"Why don't they want to adopt Zaiden?" Bruce asked in shock.  
"He murdered his parents," the matron replied. Steve and Bruce looked at the matron in shock.  
"What happened?" Steve asked.  
"The mother was a drug addict and the father was a drunk. Both used to beat Zaiden and one day the mother hit Zandra because she was crying. Something happened to Zaiden and the mother was slawtered. The father came in and started hitting Zaiden for killing the mother adn the father was slawtered. A neighbore had called the police and when they arrived, they found the parents slawtered. They found Zaiden covered in blood cradeling a six month old Zandra and singing to her." The matron said. Steve and Bruce looked at each other but knew they still wanted to take the two with them.


	10. Bringing them home

Bruce held Zaiden's hand while walking towards the clothes store after finding out the two children had three changes of clothes each, and that inclueded pajamas and one school uniform for Zaiden. Steve was carrying Zandra and she was sucking her thumb watching her brother. They had left the bags in the car and desided to drive to the nearest Parking lot and then walk to the mall. They could have parked in the mall but they thought the walk might be nice. "So what do you like to do?" Bruce asked looking down at the five year old who was watching everyone with narrowed eyes as if waiting for an attack.  
"Sing," Zaiden replied still looking at everyone except Bruce. Bruce sighed and picked the five year old up who yelped and his eyes flashed amber before settleing on his normal green eyes which were now slightly startled. Zaiden panted and looked down. "You wont want me much longer," he said sadley. "No one does." Bruce stopped at the nearest bench and sat Zaiden down and swotted down in-front of him.  
"We know what happened Zaiden. And although what you did was wrong it sounds like they deserved it. But can you tell us what happened?" he asked.  
"My great grandmother was a mutant and the gene skipped several generations. It was passed on to me and Zandra. I turn into a half human half wolf monstrosity," Zaiden whispred. "Zandra sprouts wings and controls water, air and Earth. She's terrifed of fire because of this and loves the rain," Zaiden added.  
"Zaiden you are many things but a monstrosity is not one of them. I mean look at me I turn into a giant green rage monster when I'm angry. If anyone is a monster it's me but I don't let that get me down anymore because I have a group of fantastic friends and a wonderful boyfriend to make it better and now I have two gorgeus children to make me smile and love," Bruce said smiling at the small boy. Zaiden looked up at Bruce with wide green eyes slightly pleading for it tobe true. "Come on lets go shopping and then we can ask Tony to order pizza," Bruce smiled. Zaiden smiled also and hopped back into Bruce's arms. Bruce jogged to catch up to Steve who had stopped a little way off after notecing Bruce had stopped.  
"You OK?" he asked.  
"Just fine," Bruce smiled and pecked Steve on the lips and he smiled. Zandra made a noise and smiled at Bruce causing the adults to laugh so Bruce kissed her head and she clapped.

Soon they arrived at the mall and went clothes shopping first. Zaiden got twenty pairs of jeans and trousers (half and half), twetey t-shirts (ten short sleeved and ten long sleeved), ten jackets/jumpers, sixteen pairs of socks (ten pairs of long socks and six pairs of trainer socks), a coat (which had the hulk on it), a pair of traniers (with the hulk),green wellington boots, a pair of mittens which looked like the hulk's fists, a green winter hat and scarf, a hulk cap and twenty-eight pairs of pajamas (fourteen long and fourteen summer). Zandra got ten pairs of jeans/trousers, ten dresses, ten skirts, ten pairs of shorts, twetey t-shirts (ten short sleeved and ten long sleeved), ten jackets/jumpers, ten pairs of socks (eight pairs of long and two pairs of trainer socks), six pairs of tights, a pair of Captain Amreica trainers (for girls of course), a pink winter and rain coat, a Captain America cap, a Captain America winter hat and mittens, a pink scarf and twenty-eight pairs of pajamas (seven pairs of summer, seven night gowns and fourteen winter pajamas). After changing the two into some of their new clothes and putting on their trainers and binning their old clothes (including the ones they had packed).

After the clothes shop they went to other shops for towls, flannels, tooth brushes, tooth paste, bedding (for the king sized beds both the children had), bean bags (one of the hulk for Zaiden and one of Captain America for Zandra), curtains, paint (to decorate the rooms), carpets (green for Zaiden and blue for Zandra), their own cups (a beaker for Zandra), thier own plates, their own cutlery, thier own bowl and thier own place mate and coaster. After that they went to the toy store and the two children hesitated. "Go on anything you want," Bruce encouraged and when both looked at Steve he smiled and nodded. The two children took off with Steve following with the trolly and Bruce just behind texting Tony. Steve smiled when the children both ran back with arms full of Avengers merchendice. They both had a plushie of all of the avengers each, Zandra had a Captain America sheild and Zaiden had hulk hands. Zandra grabbed a baby doll and some clothes and Zaiden grabbed a stuffed wolf toy. Both grabbed art stuff and then as they were passing the music section Zaiden looked longingly at an electric guitar and sighed.  
"Go on you can have it," Steve said smiling and Zaiden's eyes went wide but smiled and grabbed that and some songs sheets. Soon it was time to go home.

Both the kids were fast asleep so Steve and Bruce strapped them into the booster seats they had also brought or them. As they pulled up into the garage at teh Avengers Tower they both awoke. "Now we have an AI that may speak to you but don't be afraid," Bruce said and both kids nodded. "JARVIS can you send the other Avengers down to help with the bags?" Bruce asked.  
"Of course Mr Banner sir and welcome new children," JARVIS replied.  
"JARVIS these are Zaiden and Zandra mine and Bruce's new children," Steve said.  
"Hello master Zaiden and miss Zandra," JARVIS said. Zandra made and noise and clapped.  
"Hi JARVIS my sister can't talk but she said hello," Zaiden said. Just then the other Avengers ran in and Tony was running with a very angry Natasha trying to get to him.  
"Tony what have you done now?" Bruce sighed.  
"NOTHING I SWEAR!" Tony cried as he hid behind Bruce.  
"HE RIGGED MY BATHROOM DOOR TO COVER ME IN PINK GOO! IT TOOK ME TWENTY MINTUES TO GET IT OUT OF MY HAIR!" Natsha yelled. Bruce sighed and turned to Tony.  
"Tony can't you behave for five minutes?" he asked and Tony shrugged. Bruce sighed and turned to the two kids watching the scene with intrest. "Welcome to the family kids," he said.


	11. big brother

"Oh oh oh oh! Steve who are they?" Tony asked jumping up and down.  
"Tony how much coffee have you had today?" Bruce asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"Fifteen cups," Tony replied and smiled. Steve and Bruce shook their heads and chuckled.  
"Oh god he's going to be like this all day!" Clint whined.  
"Great I am so not babysitting him again," Natasha said.  
"Nor am I. I wish to be awake to visit my lady Jane tomrrow," Thor said. Steve looked at Zaiden and Zandra who were both watching the scene with amusement.  
"Zaiden, Zandara come here," Steve said as he knelt down. Zandara ran over to him and Zaiden walked coustiously. Steve smiled and picked both his children up. "Everyone meet five year old Zaiden and two year old Zandra. Mine and Bruce's new children," Steve said.  
"Mutantns," Tony said looking at the two.  
"Beg Pardon?" Bruce asked.  
"They're both mutants," Tony replied smiling. "Cool," he added.  
"You're not afraid?" Zaiden asked.  
"Why would I be?" Tony asked smiling. Zaiden shrugged and looked at Tony. "I know you killed your parents and to be honest I can't say I blame you," Tony said and everyone turned to look at him in shock. "S.H.I.E.L.D's been after these two for a year," Tony said as a way of explnation.  
"And how did you know that?" Natasha asked.  
"I read all of S.H.I.E.L.D's files," Tony said waving a dimisive hand and turning to the celling.  
"JARVIS when is Pepper comming home?" Tony asked.  
"In an hour Mr Stark. Mr Odinson, Mr Loufayson requests your presance in his room. He has a problem," JARVIS said.  
"Tell him I am on my way," Thor said as he turned to leave.  
"Already done sir," JARVIS said.  
"Well lets go decorate," Tony said.

Five hours later both bedrooms were set up on Steve and Bruce's floor for both Zaiden and Zandra. "What you think?" Tony asked as he led Zaiden to his room.  
"I like it," Zaiden said smiling as he climbed onto his double bed and yawned.  
"Still tired?" Tony asked sitting on the bed.  
"Yeah. I haven't slept well since that day," Zaiden said and Tony frowned.  
"How come?" he asked.  
"Fear," the boy replied. "Fear that people would come and take me away. Fear that people would take my sister away and kill me," Zaiden said looking off into the distance.  
"Well you have no need to worry about that here so why don't you sleep and JARVIS can wake you in time for dinner," Tony offered and Zaiden nodded dropping off almost instantly.  
"You're a great big brother Tony," Zaiden mumbled as Tony left. Tony smiled and went down stairs. He had a family again. He had a life. He had two 'fathers' a little 'brother' and 'sister'.


	12. the end

It has been a long ten years for everyone and a nice ten years at that, but painful at times. Natasha and Clint got married and had two children called Valerik Phil Barton and Lukoianova Maria Barton. They were twins born three years after the adoption of Zaiden and Zandara. Then Thor and Jane got married and had four children and they both adopted one. The eldest was Magni Erik Thorson, then was Modi Tony Thorson, next was Lóriði Steve Thorson (Loridi) and last was their only daughter Thrud Darcy Thordottier. There adopted son was called Ullr Algrageson (he was adopted from Asgard). Then Tony and Pepper had six children of their own. Benjamin Bruce Stark was the oldest then there was Carlton Phil Stark, then Dangelo Steve Stark, then Easton Anthony Stark, lastly the twins Fernando Clint Stark and the only girl in the family Gwendolyn Verginia Stark. As you can imagin the Avengers tower was a very full plaace. No one minded though. Right now Zaiden has just graduated from University and was going on to be a privet detective. Zandra was in college and the other kids were either in secondry school, primary school or nursery. Life was good and the avengers were as strong as ever. Nothing was getting them down but they all new that soon they would have to retire because they were getting old. But they new their kids would take over for them when that time came. But for now it was a long time away and everyone was just happy with the life they had for now.


End file.
